Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by line124
Summary: Harry Potter meets Manfred von Otersdorf, a German exchange student. But something isn't right about Manfred, maybe he isn't the person he says he is. And all this is happening at the same time as the Triwizard Tournament. Maybe this isn't going to be a very normal school year. (But when is it.)
1. Chapter 1: The train ride

**Yeah, so this is my first fanfic. Please be kind if you chose to review. And sorry about the grammar. I know it's most likely crappy but I suck at English grammar ****and Dainish grammar.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The train ride

Manfred boarded the train. In his heels was his big, grey striped Great Dane named Moritz. He didn't need to have Moritz in a leash since the big dog always did what it was told to do.

Manfred looked through every window he passed but every compartment was full. After what would have felt like an eternity to everyone else he found one were only three sat.

He knocked on the window and opened the door.

"Can I sit here? All of the others are full." Manfred Asked and explained at the same time.

"Yeah, of course." A brown-haired girl said.

"Thank you." Manfred sat down with Moritz lying at his feet. He bent down and scratched the big dog behind its ear. Moritz sighed deeply from pleasure and started to sleep.

"How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet." He held his right hand out. It was the hand with the missing part of his little finger. "My name is Manfred von Otersdorf."

The girl took hit and said: "I'm Hermione Granger. This is my friends. Ron Weasley." She pointed at a red-haired boy. "And this is Harry Potter." She pointed at a black-haired boy.

"Nice to meet you all." Manfred said and shook their hands.

"How come we haven't seen you before? You don't look like a first year." Harry asked.

Manfred chuckled and answered: "I'm an exchange student. My school is located in Germany."

"So you're German?" Ron asked.

"Three quarter German and one quarter Belgian." Manfred looked out of the window as the train started moving. "Is it going to be a long ride?"

"Yes it is. Just one more question." Hermione said.

"Ja?"

"How come you speak so good English if you're three quarter German and one quarter Belgian?"

"My mother taught me. She also taught me to speak fluently German, French and Flemish. That's a language they speak in some parts of Belgium." After that he took a book out of his bag. It was a little book written by the German flying ace Oswald Boelcke and of course it was written in German.

After a few moments Hermione found a newspaper and started reading. The papers pictures where moving. If Manfred hadn't seen some pretty scary things in his long life it possibly could have freaked him out to see. Ron also started reading in a book and Harry looked out of the window.

After maybe an hour they could hear a woman yelling: "Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?"

Hermione put down her paper as the woman appeared in the door.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The woman asked.

Ron and Harry got up.

"Packet of Drooble's…" Ron stuck his hand in his pocket. "… and a liquorish wand."

The woman started to give Ron the things but then he said: "On second thought, just the Drooble's."

"It's all right, I'll get it. Don't worry." Harry stood beside Ron.

"Just the Drooble's. Thanks." Ron paid the woman.

Manfred turned the last page in his book and found a letter. He took the letter, closed the book and put it back in his bag.

"Two pumpkin pastries, please." A girl said.

Manfred could see that Harry was looking at her.

"Thank you." The girl said as the woman handed her the things.

"Anything sweet for you, dear?" The woman asked Harry, who still starred after the girl.

"Oh, no, I'm not hungry. Thank you" Harry answered.

"What about you?" She asked Manfred.

"Nein, aber danke." Then Manfred realized that his mind still was thinking German, after reading the book. "I'm fine."

The woman walked further and yelled: "Anything from the trolley?"

Manfred found paper, ink and a pen out of his bag and started deciphering the letter. Since it was meant that he was the only one to read the letter it was written in code. The code where based on his first name.

He started writing a word down on the paper. First in code then in German. 2E1R2A2D then Mein, then the next word, 2M1R3F3F then Herr, the next word he could out of memory it was 2E1B2N1E3F1R1F that was his name Manfred. Then came a short word with only three letters. 4M3M2D von the next word he only started writing down the first letter until he realized what name they had used, the letter was 3F translated to R. They had used his real name not the one he had used to introduce himself with for so long. He quickly scratched out the R and wrote Otersdorf.

"This is horrible." Hermione suddenly said.

_What's horrible?_ Manfred thought.

"How can the ministry not know who conjured it?" Hermione put down her paper. "Wasn't there any security or...?"

Manfred didn't get les confused.

"Loads, according to dad. That's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses." Ron answered with his mouth full of food.

"Alright, stop your engine and land your plane. What the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Manfred said.

"Stop your engine and land your plane?" Ron asked

"My father was a pilot. Anyway what are you two talking about?"

"It's easier if you read it yourself it's a little difficult to explain." Hermione gave him the newspaper.

"Thank you." Manfred took the newspaper and opened it. He didn't read it he only skimmed it.

Hermione bent over to harry and whispered: "It's hurting again, isn't it? Your scar."

"I'm fine." Harry whispered back.

"You know Sirius will want to hear this…" Hermione paused and looked over at Manfred to see if he were listening. "… what you saw at the World Cup and your dream."

Unknown to Hermione Manfred didn't need to concentrate to hear them. For god's sake he could hear the difference in the sound of engines and based on that determine which country had built it.

Manfred handed Hermione the newspaper.

"Now I understand." Manfred said. After that he began to decipher the rest of the letter.

While the train where moving Harry wrote a letter, gave it to his owl and said: "Hedwig. There we go." The owl, Hedwig, flew out of the open window.

After a couple hours the train finally stopped. They got out of the train and down on the platform.

"Don't you have a cape?" Hermione asked.

Manfred looked down at his clothes. He was wearing white shirt, grey pants with braces and long brown boots.

"No." Manfred answered. Moritz sat down at his side. "We don't use that at my school."

"I see. Well here we depart. We have to go this way and you most likely have to go with Hagrid." Hermione said, and held her hand out.

"Yes. We'll most likely see each other again but for now it is good bye." Manfred shook Hermione's hand.

He turned around and started to walk over to a rather big man, who most likely was Hagrid.

* * *

**If you want and if you review then you are free to come up with any idea about what might happen Next. I will write back in the the NeXT chapter if I choose to use them. If you have any questions I will gladly answer you if Ican without reveaing anything that has not been written. **


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving at Hogwarts

**Yeah, sorry for the long waiting. I had a writers block. Well here is the second chapter of my story. **

**Disclaimer: I own Manfred, Moritz and possibly some other characters i make up later on and if i owned Harry Potter I would be a billionare. **

Manfred walked over to the man he assumed were Hagrid.

The man yelled: "First years, over her!"

Manfred waited for the man to hold a break in his yelling.

When he finally did Manfred asked: "Excuse me, but are you Hagrid?"

"Yes, that's correct, and who are you?"

"Manfred von Otersdorf." Manfred held his hand out to Hagrid who took it. Manfred had expected that Hagrid would almost crush his had so he were prepared but he still got quite surprised over Hagrid's strength.

Moritz had walked over to Manfred, sat beside him and barked. Some of the children standing around got very surprised when the Great Dane barked.

"Oh, and this is Moritz."

"You look too old to be a first year, Manfred." Hagrid said after scratching Moritz behind his ear.

"I'm 15 years and an exchange student from Germany."

Hagrid nodded and started yelling at the first years again.

When all the kids were gathered around Hagrid they started walking.

Manfred wondered where they were walking. He didn't need to think over it for too long. When he caught glimpse of a lake and some boats he understood.

When they reached the boats Hagrid ordered two in each boat.

Due to the fact that Manfred were almost twice as high as the other students he got a boat for himself.

_Alright Manfred. It is most likely just going to be a quick ride nothing serious. _Manfred never liked the idea about sailing. That probably had something to do with all the things he had heard about ships hitting ground and getting sunk by submarines and stuff like that, the story he had heard the most of were the story of the sinking of the HMS Laconia. _Stop thinking about that, Manfred! _

The boats sailed by them self and after what felt like an eternity they reached a large castle. _That must be Hogwarts. Well it is without doubt bigger than __Schloss Adler__and any other castle I've ever seen. _

When they reached shore Manfred quickly jumped out of the boat, Moritz, who had been sitting in the same boat as him followed his master's example and jumped out, though he did it more relaxed.

"You see the castle, Moritz? That's going to be our home this year." Manfred said to his dog while he scratched it behind its ear.

**Yeah, this chapter were a little short and i am sorry but the next chapter will be out soon. **

**Tell me wich house do you think Manfred will end in.**


	3. Chapter 3: The sorting

**Yeah I haven't been posting in a while due to a writters block but here's five chapters.**

* * *

"Manfred von Otersdorf." The woman, who had introduced herself as McGonagall, said.

Manfred stepped out of the crowd. With his clothes and with his short light blond hair, in a style that looked like it were from the army in the First World War, he looked like he where from the 1914-18's.

He walked over to the chair and sat down. McGonagall put an old hat on his head.

_"__Well, what do we have here?"_ A voice asked. Manfred were sure that he was the only one who could hear it since he heard the voice inside his head.

_"__Don't even think about using that name." _Manfred answered, also inside his head.

_"__Well, let's cut the chase. You are not stupid you're in fact the very opposite but I suppose that's what you get when you do the thing you did." _

_"__Yes, you get wiser when you have that job." _

_"__But you have also done some gruesome things." _

_"__Hey, the first time I did it, it was in self-defense, and all the other times I was just doing my job. Some people have done things more gruesome." _

_"__Indeed. We can't come around the fact that you're brave. Hmm it's going to be difficult." _

Manfred bit his lip in fear of the fact that the hat would tell everything to the teachers and the headmaster.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

Manfred sighed out of relief. The hat was taken from his head, he stood up from the chair and walked down to the table where the Gryffindor students sat.

"Hello, again." Manfred said as he noticed that he sat in front of Harry, Ron and beside Hermione.

Shortly after, an old man stepped up on a podium.

* * *

**Yeah this chapter is rather short but i finished it after a writters block.**


End file.
